1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a propulsion unit for a boat, and more particularly, to propulsion units capable of braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors are a popular choice for powering small boats, due partly to the flexibility they offer to owners and operators of such boats. For example, removing and replacing or changing an outboard motor is far less difficult than removing and replacing an inboard/outboard propulsion system. Further, outboard motors can be tilted up when not in use, thereby allowing all of the cooling water to drain completely out of the entire outboard motor even when the associated boat is floating in water. Inboard/outboard motors cannot be drained in such manner.
When operating a boat in a forward direction, whether or not it is powered by an inboard/outboard or outboard motor, operators can shift their boats into reverse to slow the boat's forward movement. Japanese patent publications JP-A-Hei 5-201388 (pages 1 to 3 and FIGS. 1 and 2), JP-A-2000-142584 (pages 1 to 7 and FIGS. 1 to 6), JP-A-Hei 6-61697 (pages 1 to 3 and FIGS. 1 to 8), H06-156379 (pages 1 to 4 and FIGS. 1 to 4) each disclose other types of braking systems for boats.